Slip Away
by Blissaster
Summary: Dan ketika aku melihatmu lepas dari genggaman, yang tersisa hanya penyesalan. Implied one-sided SasuNaru. Implied NaruGaa.


Note: di Sasuke PoV, aku - Sasuke, kamu - Naruto, dia - Gaara. Pokoknya gitu, nanti juga ngerti.

--

**Sasuke PoV**

Aku selalu berpikir, dengan mendedikasikan hidupku untuk membunuh 'orang itu', _kakakku_, membalaskan dendam klanku, perasaan ini akan hilang. Perasaan hampa karena kehilangan orang tersayang.  
Tapi ternyata aku salah.  
Perasaan itu tidak menghilang, tidak sama sekali. Justru sebaliknya, perasaan itu hanya membesar dan membesar. Tanpa dapat kucegah, tanpa dapat kuhentikan.  
Dan ketika aku kembali ke Konoha, tempat yang seharusnya menjadi kampung halamanku, perasaan itu hanya semakin nyata. Mencekikku. Membunuhku.  
_Menyesakkan._  
Karena aku merasa terasing di tempat yang seharusnya kusebut rumah, terasing di antara orang-orang yang seharusnya kusebut teman.  
Seperti berada di sana, tapi tidak ada. Tertawa tapi tidak nyata. Seperti merasa kesepian di tengan keramaian. Mengetahui, _menyadari_ bahwa aku sepenuhnya **sendirian**.  
Dan itu membunuhku.

Aku ingin menangis. Aku ingin berteriak. Tapi mengetahui semua itu adalah kesalahanku, buah dari keegoisanku, aku hanya bisa diam. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan.  
Tidak ada.  
Karena semua sudah berubah.  
Konoha. Lingkungannya. Masyarakatnya. Bahkan orang-orang yang kukenal.  
_Terutama_ orang-orang yang kukenal. Dulu...  
Kakashi-sensei...  
Sakura...  
Dan kamu.  
Ketika aku kembali, sudah ada orang lain di sisimu. Menggantikan aku.  
Kemudian, seakan membaca pikiranku, kamu berkata, "Tidak Sasuke," kamu menggeleng pelan, "Gaara bukan penggantimu,"  
Aku mengangkat alis, terkejut. Harapanku bertunas.  
_Mungkin... Mungkin, ada sesuatu yang tidak berubah, sesuatu yang bertahan, sesuatu yang tidak terhancurkan oleh keegoisan masa lalu. Mungkin..._  
Aku tidak berani berharap.  
"Tempatmu tidak tergantikan," kamu melanjutkan.  
Tunas harapan itu tumbuh, membesar.  
"Gaara _bukan_ penggantimu, dia **tidak akan pernah** jadi pengganti," tegasmu, wajahmu serius.  
_"Baik penggantimu, atau pengganti orang lain,"_

Kamu tidak mengucapkannya, tapi kata-kata itu terngiang jelas di telingaku.  
Dan harapan itu hancur, berserakan.  
_Ini bukan tentang _aku_ kan. Ini tentang _**dia**_,_ pikirku getir, _dia... Dia terlalu berharga bagimu untuk sekedar menjadi pengganti._  
"Dia... orang penting bagiku," kamu menatap ke arahnya lembut, dengan senyum hangat menghias bibirmu, "orang yang... menerimaku apa adanya. Orang yang memahami aku sepenuhnya,"  
Dan aku terbakar cemburu.  
Berbagai pengandaian muncul dalam benakku.  
_Seandainya aku tidak pergi. Seandainya aku tetap di sini. Seandainya aku tidak mengkhianatimu. Seandainya..._ aku menutup mata, _seandainya _dia_ tidak ada..._ mataku terbuka, merah menggantikan hitamnya warna pupilku.  
Kepalamu tersentak ke arahku. Kau menatapku dengan matamu yang sebiru biasanya, tapi untuk beberapa saat, aku dapat merasakan keinginan membunuh yang sangat kuat terpancar darimu.  
Kau menggeram pelan. Aku mundur.

Pesanmu kuterima dengan jelas: _"Jangan coba-coba menyentuhnya. Atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya,"_  
Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi pada saat itu --hanya beberapa detik-- aku _benar-benar_ mempertimbangkan untuk membunuhnya.  
_Bila itu berarti menjadikanmu milikku sekali lagi._  
"Naruto," dia mendekatimu, "ada masalah?" tanyanya padanmu, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa, tapi bahkan orang luar sepertiku dapat merasakan kepedulian dalam suaranya.  
"Bukan apa-apa," kau memasang cengiran lebar khasmu, "hanya Sasuke-_teme_," kau menekankan pada kata 'teme', melempar pandangan penuh arti ke arahku. Pandangan yang dapat dengan mumdah kuartikan sebagai, 'Jangan mengacau,'. "Hendak berbuat bodoh seperti biasa," kau mengangkat bahu seolah tak acuh, "tapi aku sudah mengurusnya," kau menepuk dadamu, "tidak usah khawatir," kau tersenyum.

_Senyum lembut itu lagi!_ rutukku. Aku dapat merasakan kecemburuan merayapi syaraf-syarafku.  
Lalu kau merangkul pundaknya dengan protektif. Dia hanya balas menatapmu aneh. Kau nyengir. Dia memutar bola matanya pada sifat antikmu. Kau tertawa. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepala, sebuah senyum hadir di bibirnya. Tipis, tapi nyata. Senyum yang tidak kalah lembut dari milikmu.  
Dan kecemburuan itu membakarku.  
_Seharusnya yang berada di posisi itu adalah _**aku**_._  
Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan.  
"Naruto! Gaara! Ayo cepat!"  
"Iya! Kami datang, Kankurou!" kamu balas berteriak.  
Kau menganganggukkan kepala sebagai salam perpisahan sebelum beranjak pergi.  
Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan.  
Kau menarik pergelangan tangannya, menyeretnya pergi. Dia hanya menatapmu, sebelum menggelengkan kepala, tidak percaya pada tingkahmu yang agak terlalu kekanakan untuk orang seumurmu.  
Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan.  
Kau tertawa, lebar. Dia tersenyum.

_Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan,_ aku menggeratakkan gigi.  
**Tidak ada.**  
Kecuali menatap sosokmu dalam diam.  
_Dan ketika aku melihatmu lepas dari genggaman, yang tersisa hanya penyesalan._

_--_

**Normal PoV**

"Siapa?" tanya Kankurou, menunjuk ke arah Sasuke lewat bahunya.  
"Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Naruto kalem.  
"... Orang yang mengkhianatimu?" tanya Kankurou, alisnya bertaut, tampak tidak suka. Naruto diam. "Jadi...?" tanya Kankurou lagi.  
"... Ya," jawab Naruto tetap tenang. Kankurou mengangkat alis, kelihatan cukup terkejut. "Dulunya," lanjut Naruto santai tapi tegas, "orang yang kuanggap saudara," tambah Naruto setelah beberapa saat.  
"... _Dulunya_...?" tanya Kankurou tanpa ampun, mengangkat alis. Naruto tertawa.  
"Dulu," jawab Naruto, "dan sekarang juga,"  
Kankurou diam. "Oh," hanya itu yang dia katakan.  
Kesunyian menyelimuti ketiganya.

"... Tenang saja, dia adalah orang yang _kuanggap_ sebagai saudaraku. Tapi kamu," Naruto merangkul pundak Kankurou, "_adalah_ saudaraku," Naruto nyengir. Kankurou tersenyum puas. "... Orang yang terpenting bagiku," tambah Naruto setelah beberapa saat, menatap Gaara tepat di mata. Gaara hanya balas menatap Naruto. Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat.  
"... Begitu...?" tanya Gaara pada akhirnya, tetap tenang seperti biasa.  
"Ya, begitu," jawab Naruto tenang tapi tegas, tidak sekali pun matanya beralih dari mata hijau Gaara.  
Kankurou memperhatikan keduanya dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya wajahnya berubah cerah. Dia kemudian menyeringai, lebar. Begitu lebar hingga wajahnya seakan terbelah dua.

"Oi, Naruto, siang ini kau yang traktir ya?" kata Kankurou dengan suara yang dimanis-maniskan. Naruto merinding.  
"Apa?? _Lagi_!?" protes Naruto, "tidak mau!" bantahnya cepat.  
"Ayolah, _saudara ipar_," bisik Kankurou, menyikut rusuk Naruto main-main, menyeringai jahil.  
"Ap-- tapi aku tidak-- maksudku-- aku--" Naruto tergagap, wajahnya memerah. Seringai Kankurou melebar.  
"_'Saudara ipar'_?" celetuk Gaara, "aku tidak tahu Naruto ingin menikah dengan Temari," komentar Gaara kalem, sebelum beranjak pergi dengan santai.  
Naruto dan Kankurou saling berhadapan satu sama lain, sebelum sweatdropped bersamaan. Naruto menghela nafas.  
"Berjuanglah," Kankurou menepuk punggung Naruto, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tidak percaya akan ketidakpekaan adiknya, "kutraktir Ichiraku?" tawar Kankurou. Dan tidak diragukan lagi, wajah Naruto segera berubah cerah.  
"Yosh!" Naruto melonjak senang.

Ketiganya lalu meneruskan perjalanan, tidak menyadari sosok berambut gelap yang hanya menatap mereka dalam diam dengan mata merahnya.  
_Dan ketika aku melihatmu lepas dari genggaman, yang tersisa hanya penyesalan.  
_**Hanya penyesalan.**  
Dan mata merah itu menutup.

-End-

- Yay! Dua one-shot sekaligus! Semoga cukup sebagai kompensasi karena nggak update-update Another Guy. Tapi… Nggak nyangka aku bakal buat SasuNaru, walau one-sided...

- Seperti biasa, terima kasih banget sama orang-orang yang udah nyempetin diri untuk baca, atau review, atau fave cerita ini. Thank you all!!

- Disclaimer: me no own. Dah. Puas?


End file.
